regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 085
Recap Saturday, 1509-03-12 Georg, with his name hopefully finally cleared, decided to turn his attention back to hunting displacer beasts, and once more his hunt ends in utter failure. Frustrated, he seeks out the aged Ranger and asks her advice. She directs him to a hunter who agrees to hunt down these displacer beasts for him. In return he asks that Georg keep him in mind when the time comes to replace the current rather old Ranger. Georg also decides to check up on the orphan he created, and finds that she has been taken in by family, and he donates some gold to ease his conscience. Sunday, 1509-03-13 He also checks in with Margery, to ask if she wishes to visit Thornwood with him to investigate Lady Redshield further. In response Margery reveals that she has in fact been forced by Lady Redshield to spy on Georg, after the Lady imprisoned her family and the entire story she told him was a lie. Georg brooks her no ill will and even agrees to see if he can release her family from the dungeons. He rents a horse for a hefty deposit and heads off to Thornwood, but not long after leaving town he is ambushed by bandits. Of course they are no match for a wizard of Georg skill. And he soon scatters the thugs, but not before one of the rat bastards steals Georg horse. Swearing not to lose another horse, Georg hunts down the Bandit, who leads him on a merry chase for most of the day, but eventually Georg tracks him down and finds a small camp. He waits till nightfall and starts his slaughter. So angered was Georg by the defiance of these fools then he uses lightning bolt to blast them to bits, and also start a major forest fire. He camps in the forest for the night, and is approached by some ogres, but he manages to talk his way out of trouble thanks to the enlarged spell and ogres stupidity. Monday, 1509-03-14 He reaches Thornwood the next day and the first thing he does is head to the Redshield estate to investigate. He finds a secret laboratory, no doubt belonging to Lady Redshield, and though some items appear to have been removed, a vast wealth of knowledge remains. Next up, he has an audience with Countess Castillion. From her he finally learns that the mysterious Kerak is a cleric turned bandit, who has rallied some men to his cause, calling themselves bastards of the firewood. They have conquered the town of Anvil to the northeast, killing the local baron and setting fire to the keep. Georg frees Margery's family from the dungeon, and learns Margery was engaged to marry the butcher's son. Tuesday, 1509-03-15 He buys a mule and cart, and early the next day loads it up with all the things from the Redshield laboratory, and heads back to Misty Rapids, and except for a couple of easily scared off bandits the journey is uneventful. With some spare time on his hands, he decides to visit the temple, and finds it has become rather festive and decorated with the colors of Nadinis. After messing with the clergy, he returns to Misty Rapids to plan his next steps. *Recap By Layla Ellis & Christiaan Ellis Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Georg Episodes